Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductors devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
In order to meet the demands of small-sized electronic devices, pads or redistributed interconnection lines can be used to connect a plurality of chips in the semiconductor package electrically with each other. In addition, there has been suggested a multi-stack semiconductor package, in which “through silicon vias” are used to connect the semiconductor chips with each other.